wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Desolace
Night Elf Human Tauren Troll Centaur |level=30-40 |loc=Western Kalimdor}} Desolace is a region located in western Kalimdor, south of Stonetalon Mountains, west of Mulgore, and north of Feralas. Desolace today is a battleground for many of the opposing factions represented here. Apart from the tension between the Horde and the Alliance, at Shadowprey Village and Nijel's Point respectively, the Kolkar, the Gelkis, the Magram, and the Maraudine centaurs fight as much against each other as they do against the orcs and the humans. In the meantime, the demons and satyrs summoned by the Burning Blade increase the risk of a region-wide demonic infestation and present a major challenge for both the Horde and the Alliance. The naga presence to the northwest is also rapidly becoming a source of concern. History Legends claim that the centaur are descendants of a dark union between one of the demigod Cenarius's sons and a princess of the chaotic earth elementals. When the first khans were born of their union, it is said that they murdered their father, for shame of their misshapen appearance. They were born filled with rage and savagery and have not calmed in the centuries that followed. The first of their kind, the first khans, gave rise to the five tribes of the centaur. The race swept across Desolace and soon became legendary for its brutality. The diligent night elves held them in check for ages until the Burning Legion rained its destruction upon the world. The night elves left the centaur out of necessity for their own survival during the wars, allowing the twisted race to assume control of Desolace. Though fortunate enough not to be scorched into oblivion in the demon wars, Desolace was savaged nonetheless due to the centaur's ceaseless aggression. No longer threatened by night elves, the tribes plagued other plains races - chiefly, the peaceful tauren. This struggle endured for generations, until recently, when the tauren were at last driven from Desolace. The centaur were never content with controlling Desolace and have followed their tribal khans in a series of clashes with other races throughout southern and central Kalimdor. The mountainous barriers of the Stonetalons lie to the north and the Thousand Needles to the southeast, isolating Desolace from much of the rest of Kalimdor. The grasslands and mesas of Mulgore stand directly east, and the land runs rugged and open to the storm-tossed coast to the west. The winds create waterspouts against the lowland hills along the shore. The western coastline of Desolace is lush in sad contrast to the wasteland of its interior. Desolace is a gray, rocky wasteland littered with bones. It seems almost under a supernatural curse, its skies always black and stormy, with lightning and high winds a constant throughout the realm. The surrounding mountains form a significant barrier to travel, a key reason why the centaur have never established more than a sporadic presence elsewhere on Kalimdor. Five barbarous centaur tribes dominate the entire region with the strength of overwhelming numbers and unequaled ferocity. Each tribe is led by one of the dreaded khans and is known by a distinctive tribal color - Black, Brown, Green, Red, and Yellow. Members use the color to mark their weapons and their faces. The khans who lead each tribe rarely have contact with each other except in times of war. There were no other cultures of any note in all of Desolace. The centaur had run them all down in their unceasing lust for conquest. The only animals that can sustain themselves in the arid and violent land are beasts such as lions, raptors, sand serpents, and harpies. In recent times Horde and Alliance have set up outposts in the desolate land, and only four of the five tribes control Desolace. Getting There ; Alliance:From Stonetalon Peak in the Stonetalon Mountains, head southwest through the Charred Vale. There is a pass at the southern border of the vale leading into Desolace. Nigel's Point can be found in the northern mountains, east of the pass. ; Horde:From Sun Rock Retreat, go up the trail west into the Carred Vale, then south into Desolace. The Horde flight path is in Shadowprey Village in the southwestern corner of the zone, on the coast. Geography The mountainous barriers of the Stonetalon Mountains lie to the north and Feralas to the south, isolating Desolace from much of the rest of Kalimdor. The grasslands and mesas of Mulgore stand directly east, and the land runs rugged and open to the storm-tossed coast to the west. The winds create waterspouts against the lowland hills along the shore. The western coastline of Desolace is lush in sad contrast to the wasteland of its interior, with the airy inn of Shadowprey Village allowing travellers to wake up to a beautiful view of the waterline. Desolace is a gray, rocky wasteland littered with bones and pools of yellow, polluted water. It seems almost under a supernatural curse, its skies always black and stormy, with lightning and high winds a constant within the interior. As the goblins of the Venture Co. however no doubt know, it is often the most dire situations and environments which present the richest opportunities. Hunting in Desolace is both challenging and profitable, with potential prey including kodo, thunder lizards, elementals, basilisks and powerful scorpids and vultures. Those brave or foolhardy enough who seek an even greater challenge can also hunt giants and the various otherworldly monsters which inhabit the demon-infested Mannoroc Coven. The surrounding mountains form a significant barrier to travel, a key reason why the centaur have never established more than a sporadic presence elsewhere on Kalimdor. The centaur inhabited Mauradon is a 5-man instance located in this zone. No other dungeons, micro dungeons, or battlegrounds can be found here. Maps and subregions *Topographic map of Desolace Dungeons Travel Hubs Flight paths from Nijel's Point * Auberdine, Darkshore * Stonetalon Peak, Stonetalon Mountains * Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas Flight paths from Shadowprey Village * Thunder Bluff * Sun Rock Retreat, Stonetalon Mountains * Camp Mojache, Feralas Regions Adjacent to Desolace Notable Characters Desolace is home to several characters of note. At Ghost Walker Post, Maurin Bonesplitter and Takata Steelblade seek aid in the battle against the Burning Blade. In Shadowprey Village, Taiga Wisemane attempts to cleanse the demonic taint that the Burning Legion has brought with it. And at Nijel's Point, Kreldig Ungor sends bold adventurers to the wide corners of the land in search of mystical items and treasure. In addition, Rexxar used to wander these lands with his bear companion Misha until the Dark Portal reopened. Other Inhabitants In addition to the centaur, Burning Blade cultists control maintain extensive presence in Desolace, with their outposts of the Thunder Axe Fortress, Shadowbreak Ravine and the Mannoroc Coven. There is also extensive demonic infestation, particularly in the areas of the Mannoroc Coven and Sargeron. Both the Alliance and the Horde have started occupying Desolace, with the Horde constructing two notable settlements - the Darkspear trolls established Shadowprey Village on the western coast and the tauren have established Ghost Walker Post on the hills above the Kodo Graveyard. An Alliance town has been built at Nijel's Point among the night elven ruins, deep within the mountain ridge to the north that separates Desolace from the Stonetalon Mountains region. The relative success of the Horde's expansion into Desolace has raised a number of concerns throughout the political elites of both Kalimdor and Azeroth, but particularly among the Alliance. These concerns stem mainly from the fact that the Horde's colonization appears to be proceeding seemingly unhindered by the extensive presence of the Burning Blade cult. Allegations have emerged that the Horde has forged an agreement of sorts with the cultists. Determined to dispel these allegations and demonstrate to the Alliance that the Horde no longer consorts with demons, Warchief Thrall has commanded Keldran in Orgrimmar to take any steps necessary to remove the Burning Blade from the region. Quests Questing in Desolace usually takes place between levels 30-40. Some notable quests in the area include a series of quests to befriend one of the centaur clans, accomplished first by killing their enemies and then by performing quests for them. Resources * Herbs ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Grave Moss ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Ghost Mushroom (One of the few regions where you can gather it.) ** Gromsblood (One of the few regions where you can gather it.) * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Truesilver Deposit ** Mithril Deposit Wild Creatures * Air Elementals * Basilisks * Carrion Birds * Centaurs * Crabs * Doomguards * Felbeasts * Felguards * Ghosts * Hyenas * Infernals * Kodos * Makrura * Naga * Satyr * Scorpids * Sea Giants * Skeletons * Succubi * Thunder Lizards Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * The 'Desolace' is an amalgamation of 'desolate' meaning lifeless, and 'solace' meaning comfort, and thus de-solace would be a lifeless place offering no comfort. category:Flats Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Desolace